The present invention relates to firearm support assemblies and, in particular, to an improved clamping lock assembly that is adapted to support a number of conformal inserts or support cushions specifically molded for individual firearms that can be mounted in the lock.
A variety of firearm supports have been developed over the years to retain firearms within automobiles and trucks. The assemblies support the firearms in horizontal and upright postures to available vehicle structures to provide ready access for the driver. Locking assemblies are frequently included to prevent theft or unauthorized access.
Locked support assemblies are especially important to the law enforcement community. A number of support assemblies sold by Big Sky Racks, Inc., Bozeman, Mont. and others use a keyed lock of a type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,280. The lock is adaptable to be electrically activated. The lock provides a clamp arm that is hinged to a cast body having a U-shaped space that accepts a portion of a firearm. A felt liner is typically provided in the clamp space and to the clamp arm to prevent marring the firearm when the clamp arm is latched to the body.
Although such locks have proven especially durable, the oversized construction of the clamp space can permit a substantial amount of firearm movement with movement of the supporting vehicle. The movement can be distracting. Over time, the movement can also mar and scratch the firearm and/or remove the bluing.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved lock assembly and a variety of conformal and specially formed inserts that mount in the clamp space of the firearm lock to closely contain a portion of a firearm secured thereto. The inserts are formed to contain specific portions of a variety of different types and models of firearms. The inserts are particularly adapted to support a variety of pump-action and auto-loading shotguns, rifles and machine guns. The inserts are restrained to the lock assembly to permit an inverted mounting, yet are detachable to accommodate supporting any of the preferred firearms to the lock assembly.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a detachable, non-marring insert or support cushion for a firearm that can be mounted to a lock assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a firearm arm lock insert that conforms to a portion of a particular firearm fitted thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insert that is substantially preshaped to support and shield a selected portion of a predetermined firearm.
It is a further object of the invention to provide detachable fasteners to interlock the insert to the lock assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide inserts with a multi-walled shell having fasteners that mate with the lock assembly and a number of shaped, displaced parallel webs that project from the shell walls and include contoured recesses that mate with complementary surfaces of a predetermined firearm.
The foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention, among others, are obtained in a presently preferred lock assembly that accommodates a number of molded inserts. The inserts are formed to accept and restrain the fore-stock and/or receiver of a variety of specific firearms, for example, pump and auto-loading shotguns and rifles.
When the lock is latched, the inserts include a surface that conforms to the contours of the firearm to protect the firearm from marring and scratching, restrict firearm movement and prevent unauthorized access. The inserts include fastener mechanisms that facilitate a detachable mounting of the inserts to the lock. A user can thereby periodically adapt the lock by changing the insert to accept different types of firearms.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and constructions of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. Various features of the invention may also be configured with other features in different combinations. The description should therefore not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.